Someone Help Me, Please!
by twilight1515
Summary: Bella was a normal girl with a nomal life until one day everything changed. She was now at the mercey of her besfriend's dad. Please be kind frist fan fic. All Human. Rated M for Abuse sexual, mental, and physical and for lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Help me, Please!!**

Summary: This is my first fanfiction please be kind. This first Chapter is to give you some back ground, it will get better. Please read and give me a chance. It has taken me along time build-up the confidence to write a story. I have read so many wonderful stories on this site and I hope to live up the standereds.

Please, Please, Please review, because if this story suck I would really like to know so I don't wast my time. Thank you

Bella was a normal girl from a small town, but one day everything changed. Rated M.

All Human, there will be abuse, sex related topics, and more. If you don't like these topics please don't read.

Only positive feed back please

**Chapter 1**

Bella was born in Forks, Washington to Charlie and Renee Swan. They lived in a two story white house right next to the vast forest that engulfed the Pacific Northwest. She was a happy child with a normal upbringing. Her dad was police chief of Forks and her mom was a home maker, who from time to time would have a wild idea for a home business or would take up a craft like painting or photography.

Bella's best friend since kindergarten was Jessica Stanley. From the first day of school the girls were attached at the hip. They were both only children and thought of each other as sisters but Jessica's home life was nothing like Bella's. Her dad was a drunk and her mom was addicted to pain medications, no-one knew anything except Bella. Jessica's parents acted normal outside the house but when the door shut to blocked-out the outside world their masks where removed and Jessica's nightmare would begin.

Jessica took comfort in that she was always welcomed at the Swan's home. She would spend 90% of her time there, like the second daughter Charlie and Renee never had. The fact was Renee and Jessica's mom Jackie were best friends in high school and Jackie was always working or so she said. Jackie liked that she was over there because she could do has she pleased and didn't have to worry about Jessica and what would happen if her father got a hold of her again.

Jessica's mom was an attorney and her father Dan was a police officer and worked with Charlie. What Charlie and the rest of the world didn't know was that Dan was physically, mentally, and sexually abusive towards Jessica. No-one but Bella and Jackie knew.

Now the girls were in high school and having fun. Jessica all but lived at Bella's house and life was good until the night of November 13th 2009. It was Charlie and Renee's anniversary, they went to Port Angles for dinner and it started to snow hard. They were on their way home when a logging truck lost control and rolled and taking out Charlie's police cruiser in the process.

Bella was left an orphan and unknown to her, Renee and Charlie's will announced Jackie and Dan has her guardians. This shock Bella, Jessica, and Jackie but not Dan. He had convinced Charlie to talk Ranee into this in-case anything should happen to them, he didn't want anything to separate girls or so he told Charlie.

Bella moved into the Stanley home and her nightmare began.

What do you think? Should I continue??


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the trouble getting chapter 2 uploaded. Like I said I am new at this.

Please Read and be kind.

Chapter 2

My Nightmare Begins

Life was great until the night I lost my mom and dad. My parents had given custody to Jackie and Dan Stanley, my best friend's parents. Which at first you would think that would be great and all but Jessica's parent's were anything but the warm and fuzzy parent type.

The night I moved in was anything but normal. I moved into the bedroom across the hall from Jessica, we had painted it dark blue with white trim just like my room back home. We were laughing something I had not done in weeks when he walked into the room. He smelled of whiskey and was half dressed.

"Jessica go to your room and let me and Bella get more acquainted" he said with a evil grin.

"But Daddy, wouldn't you rather come with me" Jessica said trying to keep her dad's hand off me. I loved that she was trying to protect me but she had endured so much pain already.

"Jessica you herd me" he yelled and backhanded her across her face, her little fame flew across the room and into the door.

Jessica left to take care of her bloody nose and already swelling eye. I felt so bad for Jessica, but now I was alone with him and didn't know what he would do to me now.

"Well Bella you sure have grown into a lovely young woman" he said sitting down on the bed next to me. I just kept my eyes on the floor wishing for my mom and dad to come a save me. "I just want to talk to you Bella, we have one rule in this house you must know. I am the man of this house and what I say is Law, do you understand me" he said with what you would think was a caring tone, but when I look up to face him all I saw was a cold and domineering soul pulsating from within his black eyes.

"Yes sir" was all I could squeak out.

"Good then we will get along just fine" he said reaching up to stroke my cheek. His hands were rough and I swear he would shredded my skin if he pushed just a little harder. Then he placed his hand on my thigh and started to run his hand upward. This is when I started to cry.

"I just want to feel you, your such a beautiful woman, so soft and so untouched." and then he stopped, he placed his finger under my chin and pulled my head up so I was looking at him again.

"You are a virgin aren't you" he asked.

"Yes" I said with a shaky voice

"Good I already have two whores in this house I don't need another one" he said sliding his hand down my neck and down my chest until he was cupping my breast. "Nice and full, can't wait to have my mouth on those, you will only be mine. I won't be sharing you with my friends like I do with Jessica and Jackie. Now go get ready for bed you have school tomorrow." he said pulling me off the bed and smacking my ass with his hand really hard. I know there will be welts tomorrow, but at least I didn't get it worse at least for tonight anyways.

Jessica came back in my room and I put a chair up against the door and crawled into bed with Jessica. We cried and held onto each other.

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"What can we do, he is a cop. He always said if I tried to run away he would hunt me down and kill me and if I told anyone he would beat me until I begged for him to kill me." she whispered

"Jessica, you never told me he shared you with his friends"

"I couldn't, I felt so dirty and ashamed. I just pretend it never happens." She started to shake a little.

"This isn't your fault, Jessica. He is a sick man." I said now getting pissed. She told me about the abusive but I never thought it was this bad and before she was always with me and my family. She was safe. "How many times have you been raped?" I asked barely a whisper.

"Him or his friends?"

"Both"

"He started when I was twelve years old, but he started sharing me with his friends when I was fourteen years old. I really don't know how many times he has raped me, but he has let a lot of different guy have me and last time I counted it was 94 times I have been raped by his friends." She was now sobbing almost uncontrollable.

"How is this possible when you were with me all the time, how did he get to you?" I said

"You know the so called family nights that were mandatory and we always went to Seattle or Olympia over night. She said with a hiccup.

"Ya" with realization hitting me like a ton of bricks. I always thought she would be safe then because the were in public, staying in a hotel. He couldn't hit her or anything then. How wrong was I.

"We would met up with his friend at some solicitude place and he would sell mom and me to the men who would come. One right after another and at first my dad would tie me to the bed and gag me, but if he had to do that he would place me face down and let them fuck me in the ass.

I couldn't respond, I was is shock. How could he do that to his own daughter. Fathers as suppose to protect you and love you and treat you like a princess. Like my dad did, he did that for both of us. My dad was so smart and could see through criminals like looking though glass, but Dan was suppose to be a good guy, he was suppose to be on his side. He fooled my dad and mom and now Jessica and I are in hell. Now with nothing to stop him things are only going to get worse, I can feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning we got up and got ready for school. We covered Jessica's black eye the best we could and other than the swelling it covered pretty well. We went down stairs happy to find Dan had already left for work. Since my dad had died Dan was given the chief position, so he is going to working longer hours. This was good and bad for us. Good because he won't be around as much, bad because now he is the police chief and is more powerful than before.

Jackie made us pancakes for breakfast. She had been crying and kept giving me a sympathetic smile. Before we left for school she hugged Jessica and I and said she loved us. She pulled us in tight and said she was so sorry for everything. Jessica was now crying and holding tight to her mom. Her make-up was running and her black eye was very prominent.

"Jessica, I am so sorry about everything, he never was like this when you were little. It's like one day he snapped and demon Dan was born." She said and then she look over at me "Bella, honey I had no idea what he had talked Charlie into, I am so sorry. I should have ran with Jessica when this first all started, but he said he would kill her and make me watch and then kill me." she was sobbing now. She gently ran her fingers over Jessica's eye. "Honey, you can't go to school like, I am calling in sick to work and we are going shopping today, we need a girls day."

I was happy to not have to go to school, but scared to think what Dan would do if he found out. Jessica said not to worry dad never said anything about mom and her taking a day off for some girl time, plus he wouldn't want anyone to see her like this and start asking questions. This was the way Jessica and Jackie could escape for a little while and have fun. Money was never a problem with the Stanley family,both parents made a really good incomes and Jackie's father was a wealthy man and left her a big some when he died.

We all jumped into Jackie's BMW SUV and head towards Olympia. We talked all the way there, leaving out anything to do with Dan. We pulled into the Capital Mall, we got out of the car and headed into the building. I was about to pull open the door when this guy came though the door. I was instantaneously lost in his deep green eyes and then he smiled this crooked little grin.

"I am so sorry, I didn't see you there" He said. He had a bag from the music store in hand and ran his other hand through his bronze colored hair.

"No problem" I said with a smile. "My name is Bella".

"Edward" he said with his hand extended. I went to shake his hand then there was an jolt of energy that ran though me. I wonder if he felt it too.

"Nice to met you" I said with a shy smile.

"You to, do you live around here?" he said looking at the ground.

"No" I said and his face fell. "I live in Forks" with that his face brightened.

"Really, my family and I are moving there. We are on the way there now. I just had to stop for some sheet music since there isn't a music store in Forks." He said with big smile.

"Well it is a small town, so I am sure I will see you around." I hope he couldn't hear my heart because it was beating so hard I could feel it in my throat. This guy was hot like model hot and he is moving to Forks.

"Edward come on, mom's waiting" a little dark hair girl said. She reminded me of a little pixie.

"OK Alice, I'll be right there. Sisters, you got to love them. I'll see you at school or around, I hope." He said with a wink.

"Ya, I see you around." I turned and hurried to catch up with Jessica and Jackie.

"So, who's the hunk" Jessica said.

"Edward, him and his family are moving to Forks." I said has fell a warm sensation spread across my face.

"I heard about them, The Cullen's I think. Dr. Cullen has accepted the position at Forks General Hospital. I saw him and his wife they are one good looking couple." Jackie said like a teenage girl with the latest juicy gossip.

We went on with our shopping adventure, first stop Macy's for some clothes and shoes. Jackie didn't hold back when it came to spending money. I tried to protest but she said "If I have to live in hell I am going to look and so shall my girls", I couldn't argue with her on that one. Jessica and I left with 10 big bags each.

We stopped for coffee at Starbucks and were on way, we came upon Victoria's Secret. We all stood there and stared. I use to love this store but now I was scared. I love the sweats and hoodies but the other things I loved like the underwear and bras, now I just don't want anything sexy. I don't want Dan to think about me as sexy or any of his friends. I would prefer to bye some granny panties and sport bras. Jackie gave me a sad look and said "We have to go in and bye things for the next family night, but you two can get anything else we wanted."

Jessica and I went straight for the Pink line picking one of every style of sweats and hoodies set. While Jackie went to pick out some other things I called "Satan Wear". I would love to buy things like that one day to wear for my boyfriend, but the thought of wearing them for Dan made me sick. Jackie apologizes to me but one of the her jobs were to make sure her and Jessica and now me are prepared to look sexy and this was the closest VS around. If she didn't she would feel the wrath of Demon Dan.

"Don't worry about it Jackie, I understand". I said almost crying. I was going to get out some of this situations some how, someday I promised myself right then and there and hopefully Jessica and Jackie will come with me.

_Thanks you guys for the support so far. What do you think???? More to come, I promise..._

_What do you think Bella's first move should be???_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for being kind to me. Read on

Chapter 4

We got home around 7pm and Jackie went into the kitchen to start dinner. Dan would be home in about hour and if dinner wasn't on the table, well I don't want to think what would happen. The table was set as Dan walked though the door. He walked into the kitchen and we were all standing around the table waiting for him.

"This is what I am talking about, coming home to three women at my peck and call." he said has he sat down at the head of the table.

After he was seated we took our seats and passed around the serving dishes. Every time I looked up Dan was staring at me with the look that made me feel dirty. I tried to ignore him by kepting my head down, looking anywhere but at him, Demon Dan.

After dinner Jessica and I cleared the table and did the dishes. When we were finished we quickly went up stairs to put away the things we bought today and to get away from Dan. We finished with Jessica's things and had just shut the door to my room when Dan walked though the door.

"Jessica, OUT NOW!!" he yelled at her. Jessica didn't budge. " I will not tell you again girl" and again she didn't move. Dan came at her and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her straight up in the air, her tippy toes where the only thing touching the floor. Jessica screamed out in pain and he smacked her across her already bruised face. He threw her out the door like she was a rag doll.

He shut the door and walked over to the bed where I was sitting. "Strip" he yelled at me. I sat there shaking like a leaf. "Did you hear me or do you want me to do it for you?" he said with a little more authority than before. I stood up and trying to hold back the tears as I pulled off my shirt. "That is what I am talking about" he said walking over to me, he undid my bra clasp and slid the straps down my harms and let it fall the floor. "Now the pants" he said with lust in his voice. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down wanting so much to throw-up on him."Now your underwear" I tried but I couldn't, I was paralyzed by fear.

He picked me up and place me on my bed and ripped them off me. He stood there looking at me like a piece of meat. "Spread your legs" I still didn't move. He leaned into me and whispered into my hear "I know this is your first time so I will go easy on you but next time when I give you a command you better dame well do it." all I could do is shake my head up and down.

He moved my legs apart and settled between them. God, I never thought my first time was going to be like this, a nightmare. One thing I can say is at least he had a condom. He rubbed his hands all over my body, roughly pinching my nipples. I whimpered in pain, he smiled at that. He ran his hand down my stomach and down my to my core. "Nice and Neatly trimmed, I like it". He place one finger inside me, then two, and now three. It was so painful but then he pulled his hand back and placed his thumb inside me and reached around and placed one finger in ass. He was stretching me, it was so painful. "We will have to work on that, I have a nice little toy that I will use to get your tight little ass just how I like it". The tears were streaming down my face and chest is making this noise I never heard before. At this point he positioned himself at my entrance. "Here we go my lovely" and he slammed into me so hard I felt like I was being cut into two. I screamed at least that what it sounded like in my head.

I said a slight pray "Someone help me, please."

His trusting was hard and rough, I could feel my insides tearing. He finally was slowing down which took forever or at least it felt that way. Then he moaned my name and fell on top of me. Crushing me under his weight.

"Now, don't you move I am going to get a little surprise for you" has he got up and moved out the door. I looked down at my body and my thighs were covered in blood. He walked back in the room carrying a little black bag. He grabbed my hand and slammed a pair of handcuffs on it. "Turn over" he yelled. I flipped and handcuffed my hands behind my back. He took something out of his bag and squirted something all over my ass. Now I know what is going to happen, O God please help me. I stated to squirm around trying to get off the bed but he's stronger than me. He placed his weight on top of me and said "You must be has excited has I am, you can't seem to hold still". I felt something at my back entrance but it wasn't flesh, it was hard and there was something else at my other entrance with the same feeling. He push them both inside me at the same time, it hurt so bad but he seemed to enjoy it more when I cried and fought against him. So I laid there as still has I could biting my lib and drawling blood.

"Now my little lovely I think we well just leave these in tonight and let them work". He pushed them in a little harder and I felt something strap around my waist holding this device to me. He left me handcuffed and laying face down and walked out of the room. He locked my door from the outside. I laid there crying for my mom and dad all night. If this was my first night what would happen next time?


	5. Chapter 5

Please, Please, Please review, because if this story suck I would really like to know so I can stop wasting my time. Thank you

Chapter 5

I must have cried myself to sleep sometime in the early morning, the last thing I remember was the sky was turning a golden pink. My body was sore, my shoulders ached from being pulled behind me, and both of entrance felt like they were on fire. The doorknob made a squeaky noise and the lock clicked, he was coming back into the my room. My body tensed and in the posses screamed at me as the pain shoot though me.

He walked into the room and I saw he was fully dressed in his uniform, thank God, hopefully he would undo me and let me be. He walked over to me and bent down and whispered into my hear "How was your night? I hate to have to undo you because you look so hot like his, it makes me hard just looking at you." He unstrapped the tie around my waist and roughly ripped the device from me tearing the inner walls of both areas. I couldn't help it I cried out in pain, this brought a evil smith his face. He uncuffed my hands and told me to go take a shower and get ready for school. I got up ready to run to the bathroom and lock myself in when he stopped me "Keep the door unlocked and don't think about telling anyone or running because I will kill you and this isn't a threat, it is a promise". I started to shake all over again.

I walked to the bathroom to find my towels had been set out for me along with a pair of new VS sweats. I picked them up and a note fell out from under them.

Bell,

Honey, I am so sorry. If you need to talk I am here for you. I love you and I wish there is more I could do for you, but in the cabinet above the sink is some pain medication. Take some it will help to get through the day.

Jackie

Now I knew why Jackie always took pain medication, if I had to live with this day in and day our I would want to dull the pain as much as possible too. I turned on the shower has hot I my body could stand, I stepped inside and let the water run over my aching body and wash away the smell of him. I found that Jackie had placed my favorite shampoo, conditioner, and body wash from Bath and Body in there already for me, it smelled like strawberry and freesia. I washed my hair and body and got out and noticed the door was slightly open now and the sent of his aftershave hung in the air, he had been watching me. I felt like I need another shower. I shut the door and dried myself off and quickly got dressed, my sweat were so comfortable over my sore body. When I was finished I looked in the mirror to find I didn't recognize the girl staring back at me. She look so pale and here eyes were full of pain,I couldn't look at myself anymore so I quickly brushed my teeth and headed back to my room.

When I got back into my room I found that my bed had been striped and everything had been picked up. I went to my vanity and ran a come through my hair, I was just finishing when Jessica walked into the room. Her eyes where on the floor avoiding any eye contact "Bella, are you OK, studied question no your not, how could you be." she stated to cry. "Jessica, how can you live like this all the time?" She just looked at me, she opened her mouth and shut it again, then finally she said "I thought about killing myself but I couldn't leave me mom by herself and also it meant he won." She didn't have to say another word I understood completely. Dan was not going to win, he would pay some how someway.

Jessica helped me with my makeup I didn't want to look so pale. I really never wore more than just a little mascara and lip gloss but today I need a little more help. She placed some concealer under my eyes to hide the bags and red from crying, blush on my cheeks to give me color, a dap of mascara, and my favorite lip gloss it tasted like chocolate.

We walked down stairs to find breakfast on the table and Jackie waiting for us. She pulled both us into a hug and whispered to us "I am working on a way to get us out of here" hold us a little tighter. I whimpered from the tightness of her embrace. She let go instantaneously and started to apologizes "I am so sorry honey are you ok." "Yes", I lied, you mean it we will try to get out of here, us three. She nodded yes and my spirit lifted a little.

After breakfast Jackie dropped us off at school. I was having a hard time walking with out tears, it hurt so bad. "Bella, do you need to go home" Jessica ask with concern written all over face. "No" I all but yelled at her "Sorry, I just don't want to be there if he comes home for lunch or something," she nodded in agreement. We walked slowly to our first class and I noticed that the little pixie girl from the mall was sitting in the seat next to Jessica and me. The chair next to here was empty like before. I went to sit down and let out a small whimper, the pixie girl looked over at me and asked if I was ok, all I could do was nodded if I tried to talk I would start to cry. Just then he walked in the door, Edward and he look me right in the eyes and smiled the sweet crooked smile.

Alice's POV

I noticed her when she walked through the door, it was her the one Edward was talking to at the mall. I knew then we were going to be good friends. I don't know how I knew these things but I got these feeling and they were always right. She sat down next to a let out this little cry of pain. I looked over and asked if she was ok, she just nodded. She looked like she was ready to cry and the other girl who was with her looked like she was ready to cry for her. That is when Edward walked in the door, they both made instance eye contact and smiled at each other. They are perfect for each other. I have never seen him so happy to see anyone, he was usually a loner only hanging out with me his twin sister or our big brother Emmett. Thing are going to change I can tell.

Edward's POV

I walked in to the room and saw her sitting next to Alice, a smile grow across my face. She smiled back at me, but there was something wrong I could tell, she didn't glow like before. Who has hurt this angle, I felt so protective of her already and I don't know anything about her yet.

I took my set and turned towards Bella "Nice seeing you again, this is my twin sister Alice, Alice this is Bella."

"Hi, Bella." Alice said bouncing in her seat. Bella Smiled at her "Nice to meet you, how do you like Forks so far?" She squeaked out. She looked like she was in so much pain.

"It's ok I guess, no shopping." Alice said with a pout.

"My sister here is a little shop alcoholic," I said has she punched me in the arm, she was little but that girl was strong.

"Well, you can always go to Port A, its about hour away. They don't have ton but have have some really cute boutiques." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, what is wrong, you look like your in pain, are you hurt? I said trying to find out what had happen.

"Oh, sorry I fell down the stairs last night, I'm a bit clumsy" she said look at the floor.

Alice looked over to me and I knew what she was thinking because it was the same thing I was thinking. Bella was lying and we had to find out why.

_What do think, please review. _


	6. Chapter 6

Please review, I need to know if it sucks or if people like it.

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I know Bella is hiding something the problem is what. There was so much pain in those deep brown eyes It made my heart hurt. When class was over and she got up to leave I swear I heard a small cry and then when she turned to walk away there was blood running down the back of her pants. The problem was I had seen what happens when Alice would get her period and it would leak, I know yuk, but this was different, it stated a little higher than it should and there was a lot, like she had a nasty cute or something.

"Alice, look." I said.

"O my God." "Bella, wait." my sister took off after her.

Alice's POV

Edward had called me and pointed to the back of Bella. "O my God", this wasn't normal. This was not a period gone bad, something was wrong very wrong.

"Bella, wait" I yelled at her. She stopped and turned and that was when Jessica saw to.

"O Bella, we need to go the bathroom right now." Jessica said with a little quiver of fear in her voice. Leaning into her to whisper in ear. Bella's face look ed across of scarred and humiliated.

"Bella, here take my jacket and don't worry about it because I have another one just like." I said the her. I didn't want her worrying about getting blood on it, I just was so scared for her. She wrapped the black jacket around her little waist and Jessica and I helped her towards the bathroom.

We walked into the bathroom and I immediately check to see if anyone else was there. All empty good.

"Bella, what is going on. I know this is not a period gone crazy, my dad is a doctor." She looked at me with shock.

"I can't tell you, Alice, I'm sorry I wish I could, I really do." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." she said and turned around to head into the stall when she fell to the ground.

"Jessica, go call for help, Now." I yelled at her. She was crying really hard but got up and ran out the door. "Bella, Bella, can you hear me." She was breathing and had a pulse but no response. I called my dad's cell.

"Hi honey, you really shouldn't call me when you need to be in class." He said.

"Dad, I have problem, my friend here at school just passed out in the bathroom" I said really fast.

"Honey, did she eat today." he said with his voice laced with worry.

"Dad, that isn't the reason. Daddy, when she go up to leave class she had blood all over the back of her and not just the kind you would have from starting your period. It stated up higher and there's a lot, I mean a lot daddy and she looks like she is in so much pain. She said she fell down the stairs but I don't think that is what happened." The line was slight for a second.

"Honey, did someone call 911."

"Yes" I said now crying.

"Good, I am at the hospital, so I will be her doctor when she comes in. What is her name dear." He said.

"Bella Swan". I squeaked out.

"Ok, why don't you find Edward and come to the hospital, go to my office and when I find out what is going on I will come and talk to you. Honey, I love you and don't worry we will take good care of her." He said with so much sympathy hang up the phone.

Just then two men in white came running though the door.

"How long has she been out" the tall one asked me.

"About five minuets" I said.

They were placing her on a stretcher and rushing her out of the bathroom. I ran out after her and Edward was pacing in the hall. Jessica was on the phone to her mom from what it sounded like and was sobbing.

"Edward, I called dad, we have to go the hospital." He just nodded his head and turned towards Jessica.

Edwards POV

"Do you want to ride with us." I asked her. She looked like she was ready to get sick but she nodded yes.

We walked, well more like ran to my car. At least the hospital was only 6 blocks away from school. We parked and ran into the ER entrance. There was a lady at the front desk and she looked a little shocked to see us.

"May I help you." She said with a little annoyance in her voice.

"Ya, can you point me to my father's office, Dr. Cullen." I said trying to be polite. She looked a little shocked.

"Yes, if you go down this hallway and turn right, then another right his office is the one on the left side of the hallway. His name is on the door." She said with an over done smile.

"Thank you." I said as we turned to head down to my dad's office. Alice was trying to comfort a very emotional Jessica. Now it is the waiting game to find out what is going on with my Bella, did I just say my Bella, I did. I can't explain it but I felt a connection to her . My heart hurt so much thinking about this angel, my angel being in pain.


	7. Note, please read

Hey everyone, so sorry for the mistakes. I re-read the chapters before posting them, but didn't catch the mistake until now. So sorry I will be more careful from now on.

I can proof read other but I have a hard time proof reading my own stuff. I think it is because I know what I want it to say and just ready it that way.

Again, I am sorry

Amanda


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I hate this, I hate waiting, I want to know what is going on with her now. "Edward, sit down your wearing out the carpet." My pixie of sister said. "Edward, she is going to be okay, I can feel it." Alice added. I don't know how she does it but she had thing way of knowing things before they ever happened.

"Jessica, she's your best friend you have to know what is going on." I said trying to keep my voice calm. I know they live together because Bella's parents died in a car accident. I asked around about Bella when I first got into town. Mike Newton, who works at his parents' sports shop was way to eager to tell me every detail about Bella. I think he likes her.

Jessica looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She started to shake and not just a little, more like going into shock shaking. "I can't, I can't tell anyone." She was crying now uncontrollable. We tried to comfort her and calm her down before she hyperventilated.

"Jessica, you know if you tell someone what is going on you can be protected." I said.

"No, no-one can protect us." Was all I got out of her when my dad walked though the door.

"Dad, how is Bella." Alice asked jumping up and down.

"She is in surgery, but she will be ok, at least physically" He said with such sadness in his eyes. My dad had always been a compassionate doctor but I have never seen him like this before. He looked like he was ready to cry. My heart dropped, now I knew it was bad. Just then Chief Stanley walked in the door.

"Dr. Cullen, oh sorry, I was told my daughter was here." He said as his eyes landed on Jessica. She instantaneously stiffened.

"Yes, she is and Bella will be out of surgery in a few hours." My dad said. Chief Stanley face hardened he looked like he was ready to punch something or someone, then it changed quickly to surprised with a hint of pain but it looked forced. Why did he looked so mad, he must know something, is this why Jessica said no-one can protect them because the Police Chief is her farther.

"What happened, O God is she going to be ok." He asked looking more concerned now.

"Yes, she is going to be ok, but lets step into the next room so we can talk." My father said as he walked out of the room. "I'll be back in a little while, why don't you take Jessica down and get her something to eat." and he shut the door.

Jessica finally relaxed a little. We went down to the cafeteria and each of us got a sandwich and pop, then went to find a seat. We sat there in silence until my dad and Chief Stanley came to find us.

"Bella, won't be out of surgery for about another hour, so you guys can hang out here or go to my office." My dad said talking to Alice and myself.

"Jessica, we need to go get your mom, she's to upset to drive. We'll be back before Bella is out of surgery." Jessica stood up to walk out with her father. She looked over her shoulder at us, the look was pure terror was written across her face.

My dad waited until Chief Swan was out the door then turned towards us"Kids lets go to my office so we can talk in private." Alice got up and held on to dad's hand and dad placed his are around my shoulders. Trying to comfort us.

When we got to his office we went in and he shut the door. "I really shouldn't be telling you this because of patient confidentiality but I feel you need to know so you can help your friend. She's going to need it. But what I say to you doesn't leave this room. You will have to wait tell Bella is ready to talk to you about it, do you understand me." He said with so much authority

"Yes dad," my sister and I said at the same time.

"Ok, Bella has been brutally raped both vaginally and rectally. Whoever did this placed handcuffs on her and pulled her hands behind her back. The bruises on her wrist showed the evidence clearly. Some type of hard plastic device was placed in both areas and was left there for some time and when it was removed it made severe tears that had to be repaired surgically. Her breast were bruised badly as well. Whoever did this was a sick-bastered and needs to be prosecuted." He said slamming his fist on his desk.

"How could something tear her that badly." Alice ask with tears streaming down her face.

"By being basically ripped out of her with a lot of force and it must have had some kind of texture to it. In all honestly I don't know how she was walking around." He said.

"Dad, did you see how Jessica reacted to her father being here and when I was trying to see if I could find anything out I told her we could get her protections and she said no-one could protect them."

"Yes, I did get a strange vibe from Chief Stanley and what you just said makes me even more concerned. If he has scared these girls they may never talk." He said.

"But we have to help them, we can't let Bella go back there." I almost yelled this at my father. I can't even imagine what he would do to her next and what he would do to Jessica as well?

"I know, son, I am going to keep her here as long as I can. We will figure something out." He got up to leave. I guess to check on Bella.

Jessica was with that monster right now, I hope she is safe. He wouldn't be that stupid to do something right now with Bella in the hospital. Would he?

"Alice, you look like your about ready to get sick." She looked really green.

"Edward, I don't think we will see Jessica or her mom again." She look lost and unsure of what to do.

"We need to call the police and tell them to get over to the Stanley house right now." I said as I was picking up the phone.

"911, what is your emergency." The voice said.

"I need someone to go over and check on Mrs. Stanley and Jessica Stanley, I think they maybe in trouble." Alice had the phone book out pointed to the address. " The address is 1121 N. Home Rest Road." I said, everything came out of mouth really fast, I hope she caught that.

The lady was quit for a moment. "Sir, there was already a car dispatched to the Stanley house hold, a neighbor called in saying she heard gunshots. That is all the information I have Sir, is there anything else I can help you with." She asked.

"No, thank you for the information." I hung up the phone.

Oh my, what has that madman done, I had to find my dad and tell him this information right now.

_Do you like the way this story is going??? Please review. _

_Again I am sorry for the mistakes before, I went into the chapters to correct them and I couldn't figure out why it wouldn't publish the chapters with the corrections. I know I am a dork, but I have figured it out now. I really need to stop doing things really late at night. _

_Thank you for your patients with me._

_Amanda_


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews guys. You made my day!!!

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

Alice and I took off down the hall to find our dad. "He's probably in recovery checking on Bella." I said to Alice. We took the stairs trying to save time. We made it to the second floor just as my dad came through the double doors from recovery.

"Dad, dad we have something we need to tell you." I yelled down the hall. He picked up his pace and met us half way.

"What is it son." He said.

"Dad, Alice had one of her feeling about use never seeing Jessica again, So I called 911 to see if they could send a car over to the Stanley's house to check on Jackie and Jessica. The lady told me that a car had already been dispatched to their residence. A neighbor had called in saying they heard gunshots" I had to stop and take a breath. Just has a voice came over the intercom and announced "Paging Dr. Cullen to the ER, Dr. Cullen to the ER stat."

"Okay, this is what I want you two to do, go back to my office and wait there. I will come and give you an update as soon as I can. Bella is out of surgery and is doing well, but it will be a few hours before you can see her. Oh, one more thing call your mom tell her what is going on." He turned around and started to jog down the all.

Alice and I turned around and headed for the elevator. "Edward, you have feelings for Bella. I saw it the first time you guys met." Alice said with a little smile. I have always been a loner to be honest I've never even had a girlfriend, I was asked out but just wasn't interested in anyone until Bella.

"I do, I can't explain it. When I first saw her it was like instant connection and when we touched it was like a surge of energy shot through my body. I think she felt it to because her eyes sparkled and she blushed." I said.

We made it back to dad's office and called mom. She said she would be here as so as she could, the movers were finishing up moving everything into the house. Now we wait again, this has been the longest day.

Dad walked through the door a little while later. He didn't say anything, he just walked over to his desk and placed his head in his hand. "Dad are you okay." I was of getting worried, he was normally common and collected.

"I couldn't save them, Jackie and Jessica are dead. He shot them both, his own wife and daughter. Jackie was shot in the back trying to shield Jessica. Jessica tried to run and he shot her in the leg and then he stood above her and shot her at point blank range in the back. The neighbor saw him do it. Then he ran, the police are trying to track him down. Their bodies showed years and years of abuse." He said picking up his coffee mug and throwing it at the wall.

Just then mom walked through the door. "Carlile, what happened?" Mom said rushing over to her husbands side.

We quickly filled mom on all the details that has gone on today. Esme couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was crying and felt so bad for the unnecessary loss and the pain everyone has endured. I started to thing about Mr. Stanley being on the run and fear struck me.

"Is Bella safe, you know with Mr. Stanley on the run? What if he comes after her and tries to hurt her?" I said. "Don't worry Edward, there is a police officer stationed outside of her room." he said

"Dad, what is going to happen to Bella, her parents died in a car accident about a month ago that is why she was living with the Stanley's. She doesn't have any family." Dad looked at me and quickly tuned toward mom and stated to talk in a hushed tone.

The finished talking and turned toward us "Kids, how would you feel about Bella coming to live with us?" dad said.

"Really, truly." Alice asked while she bounced in her seat.

"Yes, Alice, would that be okay with both of you." mom asked.

"Yes," we both said.

"Great, I will go and get the paper work started." He got up and headed for the door. "Oh, by the way your can go and see Bella, she is in room 204, she will need you two right now the cops where in there talking to her, so I am sure she knows everything now." He quickly walked out the door.

"You kids go on and be with Bella I will be up there after I help dad with all the paper work and I need to make a call." Mom said. Shutting the door behind us.

We all but ran down the hallway to the stair well and up to the second floor. He hurried down the all until we reached room 204. Officer Anderson was sitting in a chair outside her room. I felt a little better about her safety. He check our names on a list of people who where allowed in and of coarse dad made sure our names where on there.

I knocked on the door. "Come in" Bella said her voice sounding like bells. I pushed the door open and she was sitting up in her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on.

She looked right into my eyes and smiled at me. "Bella, how are you doing" I asked. "Other than getting my best-friend and her mom killed, okay." She said and she stared crying again. "Bella, you didn't do this, Mr. Stanley did this, none of this would have happened if he had been a normal man with the slightest bit of humanity in him." I said placing my hand in hers.

"It is my fault, if I had just gone home I wouldn't have passed out in the bathroom and been brought to the hospital." She said between sobs.

"No, Bella you would be dead and who knows what would have happened then. This isn't your fault, not Jessica's, and not Jackie's this is Mr. Stanley's." I said feeling so angry that she felt this was her fault.

"Demon Dan, that is what Jessica and I called him." She said. "What am I going to do now, I don't have anyone. I'm 15 years old, well I'll be 16 next week, but with no family and no-one to turn to." she said looking really tired having all this weight on her little shoulders.

Alice went to the other side of her bed and took her other hand "Bella, our mom and dad want you to come live with us." Just then my mom walked in the door. "Yes, Bella we want you to come and live with us, I would be proud to call you my daughter." Esme said walking over to Bella and embracing her in one of her motherly hugs."Oh, sorry honey, I'm Esme, Edward and Alice's mother." She said with a smile.

"Really, you don't even know me." Bella said.

"You have made a big impression on my kids and that saying something, they are not easily impressed." my mom said mostly looking at me.

"Are you sure, does Dr. Cullen agree with this too. Bella said just as my dad walks through the door.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen agrees wholeheartedly and the paper work is already in possess as long as you agree to come home with us." He said with a big smile on his face while looking at her chart.

"What if Dan comes looking for me, they told me he was on the run. I don't want to cause you any trouble." Bella said.

"Don't worry about it, I have already call an Alarm Company and they will be meeting me at home after my shift is done to instal a security system and the police department said they will have someone at the house until he is caught." Dad said. He really has thought of everything.

"Well, if you all agree and really want me too. I would love to. Thank you so much. I just want a normal life with normal family." she said wiping the tears from her cheek.

They all hugged her and left the room leaving me alone with Bella. "Bella, I am so glad you are going to move in with us."

"I am to, a little nervous, but happy. Thank you Edward." She said pulling me down into a hug.

"I have programed all our number into your phone." I said handing her cell phone. "Now you can call any of us anytime.

"Thanks," she said. "I think I am going to go to bed." just has she yawned.

"I am going to stay right her on the pullout couch. I don't want you to have to be here all by yourself." I said, hopefully she wouldn't mind.

"That would be really nice, I hate hospitals." She laid back on her pillow and was getting settled when her cell phone went off. She looked really confused She flipped it open and read the text message. Tears stated to form in her eyes and her hand was shaking.

"Bella, what is it." I got up and went to her side, she handed me her phone and it said.

Bella, don't think for a moment that your safe. I will have u again. U R MINE.

Lve. Dan.

_So, what do you think??_

_I am going to Seattle this weekend to see my mother so I may not update until next week. Please review. Thank you all so much. _

_Amanda_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bella is 15 almost 16 (Freshman)_

_Edward and Alice just turned 16 (Freshman)_

_Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are 17(Juniors)_

Chapter 9

I kept looking at her phone, re-reading the message over and over, this guy is real head case. He will not get near Bella and how could he call her his. I flipped open my phone and forwarded the message to my phone, then I called dad.

"Hello, son what can I do for you, I was just getting ready to leave for the night." He said.

"Dad, Bella just got a text from Dan. I am going to forward it to you." I pressed send and I heard his phone beep.

"Not good, who does this guy think he is, did you show this to Officer Anderson?" He asked.

"No, I called you right away." I said forgetting there was a cop right outside the door.

"Go and show him the message, they might be able to track his cell phone and are you staying with Bella tonight? She shouldn't be alone. He said.

"Yes, dad I am going to stay here and I'll go talk to Officer Anderson. Thanks dad."

"No problem, I have to run the guy is meeting me at home to instal the security system. If you need anything please call me okay son. Talk to you soon and son be safe." he said has he hung up the phone.

I shut my phone and looked over at Bella. Fear was written all over her face, I had to restrain myself from crawling into her bed and holder tight. Instead, I place both hands on each side of her face and kissed her forehead. "Bella, I will not let anything happen to, I know it is to soon but I have had feelings for you since the first time I saw you and I know that you have been through a lot and are not ready to start a relationship but I am here for you, to care for you and protect you." I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Edward, I have done nothing but think about you since I saw you too. I may not be ready for a physical relationship for a long while but I feel safe with you and would like to try a hand at a relationship with you. Just know I may be a lot to handle at first, they are sending me to therapy." She said looking up through her eyelashes. A slight blush swept across her face.

"What do you think your parent will think about us and me living with your family." She asked with concern.

"Well, to be honest I don't see it has a problem. Alice's boyfriend Jasper, who is my parents best friends son is moving into our house next week long with Emmett's girlfriend Rose who is Jasper's twin sister. Their dad travels about 10 months our of the year and their mom wants to go with him so they are going to stay with us. I said.

"Who is Emmett." she asked.

"My big brother his is a junior and he is probably the biggest guy you have ever seen, but he is the biggest teddy bear. He is a great big brother. Just then my phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil, It's Emmett." I said.

"Hey, Emmett. To what do I own this call." I said

"Hey, little bro. Alice and mom filled me in on the Bella situations and I was just calling to see if you guys need anything and to ask Bella if I can come up and meet her tomorrow. I really want to meet my new little sis." He said with with booming laugh. My brother maybe big but he is so down to earth and very kind, a little pit of joke-ster but I couldn't ask for a better big brother.

"Hold on one sec." "Hey Bella, Emmett really wants to come and meet you tomorrow if you are up to it, would that be okay?" I asked her.

"Ya, that would be great, I would love to meet him." she said with another yawn.

"Ya, Emmett, that would be fine but I need to go and talk to Officer Anderson, Bella, got a text from Dan and they need to know he is trying to contact her." I said in a rush.

"Edward, do I need to come down there? Is she okay. God, I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch." Emmett growled.

"No, Emme, you don't need to come down, Bella is about ready to go to sleep and I am going to talk to the officer and lay down on the fold out couch. But in the morning could you bring me a change of close and tooth brush and stuff." I asked. I almost forgot about all that stuff.

"Alice already has a bag next to the door for me take. See you in the morning and if you need anything call me." He said.

I hung up my phone and told Bella I was going to go and talk to Officer Anderson and I would be right back. I walked out the door and Officer Anderson was sitting in his chair reading.

"Officer Anderson, I have something you need to see." I said walking up to him with phone ready for him to take. "Bella, got a text message from Dan Stanley." the look on his face was a mix of fear and concern. He took the phone and read the message. He took out his phone and called his supervisor. Port A was taking over this case because they feared the police officers here were to close to Dan to have unbiased opinions in this case.

"Hi, this is Office Anderson, badge number 99462 and I need to speak to Lieutenant James please this is urgent. This is regarding Dan Stanley." he said. He must have been put on hold because there was a long pause.

"Yes, Lieutenant this is Officer Anderson and Bella Swan has received a text message from from Dan Stanley. Yes, I can froward it to you." He punished in some numbers into Bella's phone and sent the message to Lieutenant James. "Yes, the number it was sent from is 253-223-0303. Yes, Sir I will be here until Richardson arrives at 7 am. Thank you sir." He said and then hung up the phone.

"Thank you for informing me about this, we are going to keep Bella's cell phone I hope that is okay" He said.

"That isn't a problem Officer Anderson, I think we need to get her a new phone with a new number anyways, but please keep me posted." I said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Jeff, and I think a new number would be a good idea, but please keep this number active. Here is my card, I will be the main officer who has been assigned to Bella has protection so if you need anything please call me and program this number into her new phone. I will be talking 10 hours off in between shifts but I am always on call for her if she needs me." He said.

"Thank you Jeff, and I will pass that message on to Bella. Are they going to try to track the cell phone?" I questioned.

"Yes, James is one hell of a tracker. He can find anyone anywhere." Sounding a little at aw with James.

I walked back into Bella's room, at first I thought she was sleeping but then she turned over. "Is everything okay." She asked.

"Yes, they are taking your cell and trying to track Dan's cell. We will get you a new phone and a new phone number. It will be safer to have a new one. Officer Anderson, I mean Jeff gave me a card with his number on for you. He's the main officer in charge of your protection." I said to her taking her hand in mine.

"Thank you Edward, you are really great, you know that. Can you hold onto the card for me. I am really tired, I am going to try to sleep." Closing her eyes and snuggling under the blankets.

I pulled a chair over to the edge of her bed and placed my head on my arm and held on the Bella's hand with the other. She looked so fragile laying in this hospital bed, I just couldn't be clear on the other side of the room, I couldn't stand to be away her her.

I was woke up by the nurse checking Bella's iv. I looked over at Bella and she was awake and smiling at me still holding my hand. "How did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Good, surprisingly and you." she said.

"Good, really good. I would have never thought a hospital chair would have been so comfortable." I said. Looking in her eyes and was leaning in to kiss her when Alice came bouncing into the room followed by Emmett.

"I brought breakfast, coffee, clothes, and new phones." Alice said still bouncing around the room.

I started to ask how she new about the phones but stopped my self, this is Alice she always knew everything. I would never bet against Alice.

She had brought Bella a deep blue Juicy sweat outfit to wear with matching socks and a deep blue colored Blackberry phone. "Alice, how did you know that dark blue is my favorite color?" Bella asked.

"I just had a feeling" was all Alice said. She brought over some great looking pastries from this really nice bakery in town along with coffee. It smelled heavenly. We introduced Emmett to Bella and ate breakfast, we talked and joked. It felt like we have all know each other all our lives.

It all felt to perfect, I just hope it says this way.

Bella's POV

I really like the Cullen's they are so easy to talk to. I felt like I have known them all my life. Emmett was loud and funny the big brother I have always dreamed off. Alice, she is out there sometimes and really hipper but you just can't help but love her. Then there is Edward, so caring and I already could feel myself falling in love with him. Just then a nurse came through the door with a big bouquet of flower.

"Honey, these came for you." she said.

"Thank you" I said as she handed me the card. All it said was to Bella Swan in room 204. I opened the card and it said.

Bella,

Just a little something to remember me by. I can't wait to be reunited and to have another amazing night with you. For your first time you were wonderful. Don't forget I am always watching, you are mine and you will never be anyone else as long as your alive. Tell the young Cullen boy to keep his hands off you, you belong to me. I will kill anyone who touches you. This is not a bluff this is a promise.

Love always, Dan.

I started to cry and Emmett came over and placed an arm around me and taking the card out of my hand reading, then handing it to Edward.

"We need to call that cop in, Edward." Emmett said.

"That isn't Jeff, he is the main one in charge of protecting Bella. I'll call him" Edward said taking out his phone. "Hi, Officer Anderson, this is Edward Cullen. Bella just received a card and flowers from Dan and the card is really disturbing. Okay, will seen in a few." Edward said.

Alice came to sit next to me. "Bella, what did this guy do to you, I mean you don't have to tell me but it might help." She said with the most sympathetic eyes.

I thought about it and it might help, I have tried not to think about it but if they knew then they might understand the situation better and what kind of man Dan is and hopefully not underestimated him.

"Well, I knew Jessica's dad was abusive, not to the extent he was but she told me about the beating and verbal abuse. I knew had molested her but she made me swear not to tell and we always made sure she was always at my house. Which she was expect for family night, which happened once a month and they would go to Olympia or Seattle over night or at least that was what I was told. I thought they were in public so he couldn't hurt her, but I was wrong. He was taking them to a solicitude location and men would be lined up to pay for sex. He let men rape his wife and daughter. I didn't find this out until I moved in the them. Dan had gave my dad some crap about not wanting Jessica and I split up if something ever happened to them, (my mom and dad). My dad bought it and in their will he said if they were both to died Dan Stanley would get custody of me. Jessica had lived this nightmare for years and I only new the tip of the iceberg. If I would have known I would not have kept her secret.

When I moved in my nightmare began." I looked over at Edward before I stated to tell my part of the story because I could fell him shaking and when I looked in his eyes I knew he was shaking with anger for what Dan had done to his family and he was trying to prepare to hear what had happened to me.

_What do you think??? _

_How will Edward react to hearing what has happened to Bella? _


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone who has supported my first fanfiction.

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I hope Edward is okay hearing this. "At first it was just comments and looks that made me feel dirty, but the first night I actuality (I stay at my house for about 2 weeks, Jessica stayed with me while I got things packed and finished things up) stayed at the Stanley house, he came into my room and told Jessica to leave and when she wouldn't leave he hit her and threw her out. He just told me that he was not going to share me and got really excited when he found out I was a virgin. He groped me and then he left me alone that night. The next day was when I met Edward at the mall in Olympia, Jessica's face was bruised and swollen so Jackie didn't want us to go to school, so we went shopping. That night he came home and again Jessica and I were in my room when he came in, he was really rough with Jessica and again threw her out. He told me to strip I was so scared I couldn't move so he did it and told me to get on the bed he groped me really hard and place fingers in both places and the raped me. I felt like I was ripping in two. After he was done he handcuffed my hands behind my back, then he put something in both places to stretch me to his liking he said and left me there. It was 8 pm when Jessica was throughout of my room and he came back in my room about 7 am. He ripped whatever it was out of me, I screamed at lest that is what it sounded like in my head. I was bleeding not that bad I thought it would go away. So I got up and got ready for school. The rest you guys know." I said trying to calm down. I hadn't notices Edward had sat down next to me and was holding me now and I was crying.

They all looked sad, mad, and hurt at the same time. "Guys can I have sometime by myself please" I asked.

"Bella, are you sure." Edward asked.

"Yes, I want to take a shower and I need a few minutes by myself." I said.

"Okay, you have our cell number in your phone call if you need anything, I am going to run home and take a shower." He said as he kissed me on my forehead.

They left and I got up and collected my things and headed into the bathroom. I heard the door open about 10 minutes later, I just assumed it was the nurse. I finished showering and changed and came out to find Dan sitting on my bed, his hair was colored black it use to be blond and he had what I assumed it a fake mustache but it looked real.

"How did you get in here?" I asked looking for an escape.

"Well see I have a good friend who works with fake ID's and he made me a hospital ID and since they are having cops from Port A for this case, they don't know me and are going off a old photo." He said sounding like a cocky asshole and he got off the bed and headed for me. I was getting ready to scream when he said "Don't think about it or I will kill you, I may love you but not enough not to kill you. Now get into the bathroom now." he said has he pushed me.

"Please, don't do this, I just had surgery and please just don't" I begged.

"I know about your surgery and it may hurt a little at first but it will get better I promise." He said has he licked my neck.

He pushed me over the counter and pulled my pants down he had his hand around my neck and was pressing hard making it hard to breath. Then he plunged into me. It knocked the little wind I had in me right out. I hurt so bad like some took a rod of sand paper and rammed it into me. I was about to pass out when I felt him starting to pump harder and then everything was starting to go fussy and I blacked out.

"Bella, Bella wake up" a voice said. I felt someone picking me up and placing me on what I think was a stretcher.

"Bella, honey wake up." I opened my eyes to see Carlile with worry written all over his face. "Honey, what happened?"

"Dan, he was here, hospital fake ID with black hair and mustache." was all I got out before I felt everything went black again.

Author Note: I have has some questions about were was the guard at the door. He was there but He is going of a picture of Dan, the guard is from Port A and doesn't know Dan. Dan colored his hair and had a mustashe and had a fake hosptital ID. So the gurad didn't question him, he thought he was a hospital employee.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

I got a text from Dad, "Son, come to hospital has soon as you can." All that ran through my mind was something is wrong with Bella. I ran and jumped into my car and took off towards the hospital. I parked my car and ran into the building. I went to Bella room to find no-one was there, what the hell is going on, where is Bella. I went down to the nurses stations.

"Bella Swan was in room 204 where is she now?" I asked.

"Bella, has been moved, who are you? She asked

"Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son." I said now getting annoyed.

"You need to go to his office, I am not allowed to give our any information to anyone, not even other staff who are not directly taking care of Ms. Swan." She said looking a little sad. Something happened something bad.

I ran down the stairs to my dad's office. I opened the door and my mom and dad where sitting on the little couch.

"Dad what is going on, is Bella okay, she isn't in her room, where is she?" I said in a rush.

"Son settle down, she is okay now, at least physically. Dan got a fake hospital ID, changed his hair color and had a mustache and went into Bella's room and raped in the bathroom. He didn't re-tare anything but she has been moved into the intensive care unit because the walls are all glass and she is right by the nurse's station so they can keep a better eye on her." My dad said, he looked like he had been crying, mom and dad hadn't known Bella very long but already thought of her as a daughter.

"Dad what about the guard? Why did he let him into her room?" Now I was pissed.

"Remember son these officers are from Port A and don't know Dan and are going off a picture and he changed his appearance and had a fake ID." He said.

Just then we heard yelling outside the office door. I went and opened the door and It was Officer Anderson chewing out Officer Richardson "How could you just assume that he was a hospital employee, did you even look at the picture I gave you of Dan Stanley?" He yelled.

"Yes, sir, but he didn't look anything like the picture and his ID looked valid." Richardson said.

"I don't care, you never let a male into a woman's room who has just been raped and let him close the door, there should have been a woman nurse with him or the door should have remained open. You are revealed of your duties in the case. Go to the station to be reassigned to another case.

Officer Anderson turned around to see me standing there. "Oh, Edward, how are you doing?" he asked.

"Not good, I want to go see Bella." I said

"Okay, lets go see how Bella is doing." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. We walked down the hall to the elevator. When we reached the fifth floor we got out. There were two officers out side her room now and the walls were glass like my father said, you could seen right in. There were blinds you could pull down for more privacy if it was needed.

I walked in the room and all but ran to Bella's side, she was sleeping. "We gave her a sedative" my dad said. I just sat there holding on to her hand. I sat there for three hours until Bella start to wake up. "Bella, honey how are you feeling." I asked. She just sat up and threw herself into my arms. I just sat there and held her.

"Edward, I was so scared. I am so sorry I shouldn't have asked you to leave." She said through her tears.

"You hand know idea he was here, no-one did. This isn't your fault, you are the victim here." I said kissing her head. "Bella, I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Edward. I don't know why I don't even know you that well but I just know I do." She held on tighter to me.

"I want to go home, I don't want to be here anymore." She said.

"I'll go talk to dad and see when you can come home." I said

I went to walk out of the room when I noticed my dad leaning up against the wall just to the right of the door. "Son, are you alright?" He asked.

"Ya, just worried about Bella. Dad when do you think Bella can come home?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, son I know you care for Bella and I think you are a really good support person for Bella someone she loves and trusts, just remember she has gone through a lot and you guys may not have a normal relationship for a long time. She will need time to recover." He said

"I know dad, but I love her I know it is soon, but I have since the first time I saw here." I said.

"You are your father's son for sure. It was the same way when I met your mother and we were about the same age as you and Bella. I am happy for you two I just wanted to make sure you understand that it may be a long recovery. He said pulling me into a hug.

I knew right then and there that Bella and I would be together forever I guess you could say I was channeling Alice. "Yes, you will be together forever." Alice voice came from behind me. "What, now you can read minds to." I asked Alice.

I can see it Edward, you two are meant to be together." Alice said.

I just smiled at my sister and walked back into Bella's room. I walked over to her bed and she patted the space next to her. I crawled into her bed and held her. She place her head on my chest, "Bella you get to come home tomorrow" I said and then I started to hum to her till she feel back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Two weeks later...

Bella's POV

Life was going along pretty well. I moved into the Cullen's house or should I say mansion. Carlile and Esme really have made me feel like a daughter, Alice and Emmett have been the siblings I have always wanted, and Edward was the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for. He was there with me at every therapy appointment, was right by my side when I had a nightmare, and he was always there to lighten my mood when I was having what I call a pity party.

I loved being out here in the woods, it is so peaceful and restful. It has been two weeks since I have seen Dan. They said he was on the run heading east. I just hope they find him soon.

Esme had my room decorated for me while I was in the hospital. They painted the walls in a really pretty dark blue with white trim. There was a white four poster bed on the far wall, a white matching desk with a blue laptop on the other wall, a window seat with an amazing blue seat cushion with matching blue pillows, and a book case filled with all my favorite authors along with some of Edward's and Carlile's recommendations. Oh, can't forget the closet that Alice personally filled with the most amazing clothes you have ever seen along with shoes, handbags, jewelery, and anything else you could imagine. They really have tired to make me fell like part of the family.

I was in my room reading when I got call from Edward asking me to meet him at the local coffee shop, he had a school project that was due so his group had to meet after school so I drove myself to school and home which I usually didn't do, I always road with Edward. I got up and put my shoes on they were Coach blue with sliver, they matched my track suite I was wearing, I grabbed my purse and keys.

"Bye, Esme, I'm meeting Edward at the coffee shop. I'll be home later. Love ya." I said has I headed out the door to my car.

My truck died when Emmett tried to drive it home, I still think Edward paid him to do it. He hated my truck, he called it a deathtrap. Carlile and Emse bought me a brand new blood red Mustang and I never thought I would ever say this but I love this car. I loved my truck it was old and reliable but this car is awesome.

I jumped into my car and I was off to meet the love of my life. I was heading down the highway and sing along with the radio, I checked my review mirror to find a car there that wasn't there before, O well. I just kept on my merry way when out of no where he rammed into the back end of my car, asshole I yelled. Then he hit me again and strated up on my driver side, O shit, he was trying to run me off the road. I couldn't see the driver, another hit, that is when I lost control of the car.

I was upside down in my car when the other driver walked up to my car. "Well, well, well, what do we have here. Nice to see you again my lovely." I knew who it was right there, Dan was back. I was screaming and trying to get out but I stuck. He reached down and cut the seat belt off me and drugged me out of the car by my hair. I was fighting, then I felt a sting in my arm, I looked down and there was a needle stuck in my are and everything went black.

Edward's POV

I had called Bella to meet me at the coffee shop, but that was over an hour ago. I called her cell no answer so I called home. "Mom, did Bella leave yet" I asked.

"Yes, honey over an hour ago, she's not there yet?" she asked. "Edward, we need to call the police."

"Mom, call them I am going to drive back towards home to see if I can find her." I said.

I ran out the door and jumped into my car and sped off down the road. I was driving for about ten minutes when I came upon what look like a accident site then off in the trees only about 5 feet was Bella's car. I pulled over and ran over to the car, I got to window and looked in but no Bella. I stood up and yelled BELLA, BELLA. No answer. I looked down at her car and there was green paint all over the back and side of her car. Shit, someone ran her off the road and that someone has to be Dan.

I picked up my cell phone. "Yes, Officer Anderson, this is Edward. I am down at highway marker 21 and Bella's car looks to have been ran off the road and Bella is gone." I started to cry.

"I am on my way don't touch anything." he hung up.

My phone started to ring, I looked at the caller ID it was Bella.

"EDWARD, HELPPP" she yelled then the line went dead. I couldn't move I tried to call her cell about 20 times and it when strait to voice mail. My phone rang again this time it was my dad.

"Dad, he took her, he took my Bella."

_Sorry so short but two chapters in one day._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

I woke up with my head pounding and I was laying on a cold cement floor. I carefully opened my eyes, scared of what I might see. I looked around, I must be in a basement, there was blood on the floor were I was laying, I touched my head, were the pain was coming from and my hand was covered in blood. That bastared must have just dropped me on the floor.

I felt my pockets to see if my cell was in one of them, no luck, he must have taken it. I could hear someone walking around up stairs and the door stated to creak open. I pushed my self to the far back wall and tried to make myself as small as possible. He stomped down the stairs and came to a rest on the bottom step.

"Oh, my lovely wants to play games, that's okay it makes it more fun, for me." He said with a wicked laugh.

I was moving slowly and quietly along the back wall when I came to a curtain. I pulled it open and just about was sick. This closed off area had a bed with chains attached to cuffs from the looks of it they were meant to hold arms and legs, I guess. There were all these crud looking devices sitting on the table next to the bed. There was a whip hanging on the wall and what scared me most of all there was a big knife that had been stabbed into the table.

I went out the other curtain on the other side and moved towards the stairs, I slowly made my way up the stairs and went to open the door when it was pulled open and I fell to the floor with a thud.

I looked up to see who it was thinking it might be someone coming to help me. I found myself staring into the face of Officer Richardson.

"Thank God, Officer Richardson, Dan is in the basement, he kidnapped me, please help." I said. He helped me up an pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Bella, everything will be okay, once we each have some time with you." He said. I pulled away unable to believe what I was hearing. This man was a friend of Dan, he said he had never meet Dan, he was suppose to be protecting me at the hospital.

"You, let Dan into my room, you let him rape me again." I was hysterical now.

Dan came up the stairs and grabbed my feet and they carried me back down stairs kicking and screaming. "Scream all you want, no-one will hear you out here." Dan said. They put me down on the bed and cuffed my hands and feet. "Someone Help Me Please" I yelled my prayer.

Edward's POV

It has been 5 hours since Bella went missing. I was a wreck, was she okay, was she hurt, what was the monster doing to her? I felt liking hitting something, or yelling, or I don;t know running. Just then Emmett came into the room followed by Rose. Rose and Jasper were suppose to be here a week ago but their mom and dad surprise them with an Alaskan Cruise for some family time before the long separations. Rose and Jasper knew about Bella but have not yet meet her.

"Edward, are you okay?" He asked. I just shook my head. Rose came over and pulled me into a hug.

"We will find her, Edward, we will get her back. Now you said the paint was green that was on Bella's car, right?" She asked

"Yes, and by the look of it he would have had a lot of damage to his car." I told her.

"Okay, well instead of sitting around here, why don't we go for a drive to see what we could find. I don't think he would take her that far, maybe to a isolated place. So lets go find some off shoots, like overgrown dirt roads and see what we can find." She said. I looked up into her blue eyes.

"Rose, you are so incredible smart, I knew there was a reason I liked you." I said

"Okay, lets go." Emmett said.

We went out to Emmett's Jeep, it would be the best choice if we had to do a little off roading.

Dan's POV

I have been watching Bella for two weeks now. The Cullen's never left her alone, there was always someone with her and I must say they take security to whole new level. I guess when you have money, price isn't a problem. Jackie and I had money, but the Cullen's are on a whole different level.

I was parked in the woods in a green Blazer when Bella walked out of the house alone and got into her car. I must say that car fits her perfectly. She took off down the driveway, I waited until she was to the highway and took off after her. I caught up to her and put my plan into action. I hit her a few time from behind and then moved up to her drivers side and hit her a few more times until she lost control of her car and ran off the road.

I walked over to her upside down car and said "Well, well, well, what do we have here. Nice to see you again my lovely." With that Bella, started to kick and scream, she knew the sound of my voice how sweet. I cut her seat belt and pulled her from the car. She was kicking so much I have to give her a little sedative to calm her down. Her eyes glazed over and she went limp in my arms. I put her in my car and head to our new home, it wasn't far but way back in the woods. Richardson's parents had left him the family cabin and lets say it was perfect. Richardson and I have been friend since college and was always up for some fun. He was quit taken with Bella and wanted in on the action to, I said I would never share but he did let me into her room at the hospital so I could share just a little with him as a thank you.

I pulled up to the cabin and Richardson came out to help me, we took Bella down stairs and dropped her on the floor. I noticed she was bleeding for her head, but not that bad. Oh well, if she doesn't wake up doesn't mean we still can't have our fun.

Edward's POV

We had been driving around for about an hour, we had took every dirt road we could find and where heading back towards town when something caught my eye. "Emmett pull over" I said. He pulled over and I got out. "What is it little bro?" He asked. "Look all these limbs have recently broken and this road hasn't been used in years until recently. I pulled out my phone and call Officer Anderson. "Hi, Officer Anderson, this is Edward and this may not be anything but we were driving around and came across a road that until lately hasn't been used and it isn't hunting season, so I thought you might want to take a look." I said

"Ya, I would where are you guys at?" He asked.

"Highway maker 48, just past the exit to head to the rez." I said.

"Okay, don't go any closer, I and a few other officers will be there in about 15 minutes." he said.

"Okay, we will be waiting." I said as I hung up.

_Reviews please!!!_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Bella's POV

I was tied to the bed for what felt like hours. I heard the door open again and two sets of foot steps descend down the staircase. I slightly started to cry again, what would they do to me now. The curtain was pulled to the side, Dan and Richardson walked inside.

"Bella, are you ready for a little fun? Dan said with a evil laugh. He moved closer to me and I could smell the alcohol on him. He placed his hand on my thigh and ran it upward he stopped briefly and rub my core and continued up to my chest and stated to kneed my breast then out of no-where he tore off my shirt. Then Richardson started to climb on the bed, he had a pair of scissors in hand and made two cuts on each of the legs my of pants and the ripped them off my body. I laid there in my underwear and bar.

"You even matched your undergarments for me, how thoughtful" Dan whispered into my ear and then he bit my neck hard, I bet he drew blood.

"What the hell, do you think your a vampire now Dan, I knew you were crazy but..." He cut me with a slapped across my face, I could feel the blood run from my lip. He uncuffed my feet and took off my underwear. He and Richardson began to undress. I was really stating to get scared.

"I want her from behind" Richardson said "That tight little ass is calling my name." He said rubbing what looked like some type of lubricant on himself, at least he is using something before there was nothing, but I am so scared I felt like I was going to pass out.

"That's good, I want to see her pretty face while we fuck her." Dan said.

"NO, please no, GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! I yelled at the top of lungs.

They stated toward me when I heard something going on up stairs.

"What the hell, Richardson, who is here?" Dan asked.

"It probably an animal." Richardson said.

They both put there pants on and went to check out the noise.

"Don't worry we will be right back" Dan said has he left the room.

Edward's POV

Officer Anderson showed up 12 minutes and 16 seconds later, not that I was counting. I showed him the road and he agreed that this looked like a good hiding spot and him and his men stated to drive up the road. We followed but hung back a little bit. After about 10 minutes of driving we came upon a cabin, there was a green blazer that looked like it had been in some kind of wreck and what caught me by surprise, there was a police car from Port A parked right next to it.

Everyone parked a little ways from the cabin and met next to Officer Anderson car.

"That just maybe Dan's car it is green and looks to have been in accident and the damage is on the correct areas on the car, but what makes me concerned is the police cruiser is registered to Officer Richardson." Anderson said.

I was shocked, him and Dan were in this together "He let him into her room" I said with a growl.

"Lets not assume anything yet" Anderson said. "You three stay here we are going in."

Emmett, Rose and I did has he said. We watched them go towards he house when out of no-where we heard.

"GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE" It was Bella, she was in the house and was screaming for help. Emmett had to hold me down. The cops kicked the door in and we heard some shouting and next thing I saw was Dan and Richardson being drugged out the house handcuffed wearing only pants. When they were in the back of the police car Emmett finally let me go. I went running full speed toward the cabin.

"Bella, Bella, where are you," I yelled.

"Anderson, waved me over to the door "Stay behind me, I don't know what we may come across and if I tell you to leave, you leave, agreed." He asked.

I just nodded my head. I followed Anderson through the house and found nothing, until we noticed a little door in the kitchen. He opened it and went down the stairs. When we reached the bottom I could hear Bella crying, it was coming from the curtained area. Anderson yelled "Bella, it is Officer Anderson, I have Edward with me, are you okay".

"Yes, I am chained to the bed behind the curtain." She was sobbing now.

Anderson moved curtain and there she was chained to the bed wearing nothing but her bra. I looked over at Anderson and he gave me the okay to go to her. I ran to Bella's side and Anderson uncuffed her wrists. I pulled the sheet up around her and pulled her into my arms. She held me so tight while I carried her up the stairs and out of that cabin. Emmett and Rose where waiting for us. Anderson escorted us to his police cruiser to take us to the hospital.

I called my dad on the way to hospital to make sure he could meet us if he isn't already there.

"Hey Edward, how are you doing? He asked, he must not have heard yet.

"Dad, are you at work?" I asked.

"Yes, is everything okay" he asked.

"Ya, dad we found Bella and we are on the way to hospital right now, we are with Officer Anderson." I said.

"Thank God, when will you be here? How did you find her? He asked in a rush.

"About 2 minutes and Emmett and I will fill you in on the rest when we get there, but can you meet us at the ER entrance?" I asked.

"Yes, I am already on my way, see you in a few." He said has he hung up.

Bella, was still holding on to me for dear life and I was not ever going to let her go. I can't believe what this one woman has gone through in such a short amount of time. I will do whatever it takes to make sure the rest of her life is nothing but the best.

We pulled up to the hospital and dad was waiting outside, pacing he was one nervous dad. He loved Bella just like a daughter and had been a mess since she was taken, just like the rest of the family. Bella fit so well into our family, it was like she had always been there.

He opened the door to the cruiser, "Bella, honey, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Did they...?" He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Daddy" she yelled and threw herself at him. Dad look at me and had pure joy in his eyes at hearing her call him daddy.

"Bella, lets get you inside and looked at, okay? He said.

"Okay, and no they didn't have time, Edward got there in time." Was all she said has dad carried her into the ER.

A nurse and lady officer took Bella into a room to take pictures of her wrist, neck, and the bruise on her face to add to all the other evidence they had against Dan and now Richardson. We wanted to make sure everything was document. We know they have Dan for murder and abuse but we want to make sure we have evidence on Richardson.

While Bella was being photographed Emmett, Rose, and I filled dad in on every little detail. He looked at us with so much love and respect.

"I can't believe all that you did to find her. You guys saved her life and all I can say is thank you." He said pulling us into a big hug.

Just then the nurse came out and said she was done and we could go back in. I ran back to the room and Bella was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed. I walked up to her she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, Edward," and she turned towards Rose and Emmett, "I heard the whole story guys told dad and if you guys hadn't done what you did I know that they would have killed me. Thank you, all of you." She said with tears in her eyes.

Dad walked in and checked her wrists, cheek, neck, and lip. She need a three stitches in her lip and the cuts from the and handcuffs need to be cleaned and bandaged, dad gave her tetanus shot for the bite and cleaned that up really good. Other than that physically she was fine.

After everything was done and the police report was done I took Bella home. Esme was at the door and ran to Bella, "Mommy, Bella," Yelled running to mom. Mom was crying when she called her mommy.

"I hope that is okay, that I call you mom, it just when I was gone I wanted nothing more that to be home with you and dad and my Edward, you are my family and I just wanted to go home" Bella said.

"Honey, nothing would make me happier that to have you call me mom" She said pulling Bella in to another hug.

After everyone was finished hugging and crying, Bella's medication stated to take affect so I carried Bella up to my room and put her to bed. I was not letting her out of my sight and I couldn't bear to not have her in my arms.

I laid there holding her and wondering now Bella was going to handle testifying against Dan and Richardson. If I was her I don't know if I could do it, but Bella being Bella would do it and show nothing but a brave face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I woke up with my angel's arms wrapped around me. I haven't felt this safe scene my parents died.

"Good morning, my sweetheart" Edward said giving me a kiss on the check.

"Good morning to you too." I said curling myself deeper into his embrace.

I know that if Edward, Emmett, and Rose hadn't gone to look for me, I would probably be dead. I own this family so much, I love them all and I'm in love with this amazing guy who is laying next to me right now.

I know it is all over, well except for the trial. I can't stand the fact that I have to be back in the same room has that man, but if it means putting that slim ball away forever I can do it.

"What are you thinking about my dearest?"He asked me.

"The trial, I am scared but knowing this can put him away forever I can do it." I said holding him even tighter to me.

After a while we crawled out of bed and I went to my room to get my things and went into my bathroom to take a shower. I striped with out looking at myself in the mirror and jumped into the shower. I haven't been able to look at myself in the mirror at the hospital, hell I haven't been able look down at my body at all, I was just was to scared at what I would see, I mean my body hurts and I feel like I have been beat to hell I can only imagine what I look like and I still can't bring myself to do it right now, it would make it all real, maybe after my shower. I washed myself with out looking but then all of a sudden there was this mind numbing pain shoot through me. Then I looked down and there was blood a lot of blood. I screamed and Edward was knocking at the door.

"Bella, what's wrong, Bella, the doors locked, Bella" Edward said now pounding on the door.

"Edward, get Carlisle, and send Alice in." I said in a panic.

I all but crawled out of the shower, wrapped a towel around me and unlocked the door, Alice ran in and was sitting next to me. "Bella whats wrong" she said now noticing all the blood. "Bella, your bleeding a lot, where is it coming from?" she asked. "I think one of my tares reopened" I said has Carlisle rushed in.

"Bella, whats wrong?" then he too noticed to blood "God, Bella, we need to get you to the hospital." He said picking me up. Edward was there holding my hand, has Carlisle carried me down stairs and out to the car.

When we got the hospital there was a nurse waiting outside with a gurney, Carlisle must have called a head. I didn't notice, I was in the backseat with my head on Edwards lap with pain coming from my lower abdomen. They placed me on the gurney and rushed me into the ER.

Carlisle started his exam and all the normal test were being ran. After about 40 minutes Carlisle walked back into he room. "Bella, honey you had a miscarriage." He told me.

My body when numb "Are you sure, I mean, why didn't hey catch this before." I asked.

"Bella, it more than likely happened when he raped you in your hospital room, and even with the blood tests we ran, it would have been to soon to find out. I know this is going to just add to the stress and heartache your dealing with but realize this, this isn't your fault not the rape or the miscarriage. You did nothing wrong." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Can I go home, please" I asked.

"Yes, let me finish up a few things and we will leave" he said.

I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Edward walked into the room with sorrow in his eyes. He walked over and wrapped me in his loving arms. "Bella, I am so sorry. God you don't deserve this, you deserve nothing but the best of everything. Bella, I promise you will have nothing but the best from her on out, I love you'" He said kissing my forehead.

We went home and I went up to my bedroom and shut the door. I stood in front of my full length mirror and slowly undressed. If I am going to heal from this I need to start facing it head on.

I was completely undressed when I looked at myself. I didn't even know the girl staring back at me at all. She was so pale, so skinny, and there were bruises all over her body, the new ones where dark and the older ones where yellow. Her wrists and ankles are cut all up and bruised has well, her head still hurt from where Dan dropped her and the bruise went form her right eye up under her hair line were the cut was. Her eyes which us to have a sparkle to them were not flat and lifeless. It finally hit me, that is me in the mirror, I stated to cry and then I made a promise to myself right then and there Bella Swan was going to be get through this and come out stronger, wiser, and a better person.

Edward knocked on the door "Bella, honey can I come in" He asked.

"Just a sec" I said grabbing a rope to put on. "Come in" I said

"I heard you crying are you okay?" he asked.

"No, but I will be. I had to take a long look in the mirror and see what has happened to me, so I can deal and try to move on. I want my life back they may have ruined a part of it but I will not let Dan and Richardson rune the rest of it" I said feeling a little stronger.

"Bella, I am so proud of you and you will get through this, we will get through this together." he said

Two weeks later

Edward's POV

Bella, been doing really well with everything, her therapy was doing wonders for her and she had life back in her eyes. We were snuggling on the couch watching a movie when Officer Anderson knocked on the door.

"Bella, we have to get out of here, now." He said.

"What, Why, What is going on?" She asked.

Now the rest of the family was in the living room, listening to Officer Anderson.

"Dan escaped from jail and is coming for you. I have done some checking on him and he ties to the mob in Seattle, I just don't know what he will do. So I want to get you and your family somewhere safe. Now all of you go and pack you 15 minutes and the cars will be here." He said. Has Carlisle walked over to him and stated to speak in a hushed tone.

We all ran up stairs "Everyone keep your doors open" Edward yelled to everyone.

I went into my room started to throw everything in a bag. When I finished Edward was at my door waiting for me. He grabbed my hand and we headed back down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the family. The cars pulled up and we filed out to them.

We pulled away and I looked back at the placed I called home and that is when I noticed someone standing in my bedroom window.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it took so long and this chapter isn't very long but my dad had a major heart attach and I have been taking care of him. So I am sorry but I will try to get a new chapter out really soon.

Chapter 16

"Wait, wait, there is someone at my bedroom window," I said well kind of yelled. Officer Anderson got on his phone and was talking to another officer "Ya, she saw someone at her bedroom window, he may still be in the house, please check it out, but be careful." he said.

We drove and drove and drove until we came to a town called Yakima. I've heard of this town, some what small and main source income is agricultural. We got off the highway and turned on Terrance Heights Blvd. We drove past Burger King and Wal-mart and drove for about five more minutes and turned into a subdivision called Terrance Estate we took a couple of turns and pulled into the driveway of three story white house with black trim and black shutters. It is a really pretty house and the landscaping is nice neat and very manicured.

"Whose house is this" I asked

"Well mine, it was my parents. It is in a fake name so no-one can track you here." Officer Anderson said.

It figures the manicured landscaping, nice neat house, typical cop house. We got out of the car and grabbed our bags and headed inside.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen please take the master bedroom, second floor 3rd door on the right. Edward and Bella third floor first door on the left. Rose, Emmett second floor 2nd door on the left. Alice and Jazz just down the hall fourth door on the right. I will be up on the 3rd floor across the hall from Edward and Bella. The house has a alarm and security camera everywhere and I mean everywhere. So if you take a shower or anything please press 1515 into the keypad to disable the camera for 15 minutes, unless you want me and the other cops to watch" He said with a joking laugh. "Please don't forget."

Edward picked up our bags and headed up stairs. I followed. The room is really beautiful decorated in black and white with accents of deep blood red. I sat down on the bed and laid back.

"I can't believe this, all because of me your family has been up rooted from your home and life."

"Bella, you are part of our family we all love you and we will get though this together." He said. He was getting into his bag and pulled out a little box.

"Bella, I got you something and before you can say no hear me out. First open it." He handed me a little blue box. I slide the lid off and the most amazing delicate ring.

"Bella, it is a promise ring, from the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you where the one. I love and I want to be with you forever. I thought an engagement ring might scare you so I thought a promise ring would be a better. You know baby steps." he said with his crooked little smile.

"Edward, what will your parent say?"

"They were with me when I picked it out"

"Edward, are you sure, I am such a mess, why would someone so great like you want someone like me. Edward I am damaged and I don't know if I can ever be repaired."

"Bella honey, how could you say that. I love you so much and I want you and you are not damaged you are perfect in every way." He said reaching up to kiss me.

"Oh, Edward I love you too and I want to be with you forever."

"So is that a yes"

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes" with that he placed the ring on my finger and pulled me up into a hug and a passionate kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone so sorry but my computer was broken by 4 year old and had to be sent out and they couldn't retrieve (when they were opened they were nothing but xxxxxx) any of my documents and I had a whole thing finished.. I ended up having to get a new laptop. SO I am so sorry, please forgive me

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

I was looking down at the most beautiful ring when Alice came jumping into the room and tackling me to the floor.

"Were going to be sisters really truly sisters, I'm so excited Bella, I knew it would work out and please please let me help plan the wedding" Alice said all in one breath.

"Alice calm down it's promise ring not an engagement ring, baby steps girl baby steps and yes when it come to it down the road way down the road you can help me plan everything I promise." I said standing up and hugging the little spiky haired pixie.

Edward came up behind me holding me tight in his arms. I think he was trying to protect me from his over excited sister. I can't believe how much I love this family and how they have taken me in and has excepted me has one of their own.

"I think she is happy to have you has a sister" Edward whispered into my ear adding a little kiss to my neck.

Alice skipped out of the room yelling down the hall "MOM, DAD HE ASKED HER AND SHE EXCEPTED!!!!!"

"Alice would you please keep it down you will wake the whole neighborhood, we are not the in our house in the woods remember my dearest" Esme said with a giggle when she walked into our room.

"Bella honey I am so happy for you, I already loved you has a daughter." She said while pulling me into a motherly embrace. " I'm sorry, I'm intruding, I'll give you guys some time alone" She said kissing me on the forehead and doing the same to Edward and quickly was out the door.

"I thought they would never leave" Edward said pulling me down on the bed with him. We were just laying there in bed holding each other tightly and kissing with so much passion that it almost hurts.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Bella, Edward it Officer Anderson, I need to talk to you" He said. He opened the door and we sat up on the edge of the bed. "Hey guys I know it's late but we just got word from back home" he said just has Esme and Carlisle walked in to the room. They took a seat on the lounge by the window.

"Base just called, they haven't found him yet but hey have a source that says he is searching for you Bella, already contacting anyone he knows who can get him information. The good news is that everyone one who knows where we are, are in this house, but we can't be to careful Dan was a cop a crooked cop and with that he has made friends with people who can find things out for him. So stay away from the windows, so no one can see you, no leaving the house, we will have everything delivered to us. So please make a list of anything, food or otherwise you want so I can call it in and it will be delivered tomorrow sometime. I will be down stairs please bring the list down when your done." He got up and walked out the door with a node and a smile.

"Bella, everything will be just fine don't worry" Carlisle said bending down to look me in the eyes.

"But you guys have to put your life on hold to run because of me this isn't fair for you guys. I just keep messing everything up" I said with my voice breaking at the end.

"Dear, you are a big part our life and we will face this all together has a family. Our life is our family and we stick together." Carlisle said holding on to Esme's hand and kissing her on the cheek.

"Bella, they well catch him and everything will go back to normal. We love you and we will face this together, now get so sleep" Esme said hugging Edward and I at the same time. Then walking out the door with Carlisle in tow.

I went into the bathroom to change while Edward changed in the bedroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and that is when it happened a flash back to the first time he rapped me. The bathroom was gone and I was back in my room in the Stanley house and he was standing next to me, so close I could smell him. His sweat, his cologne, his aftershave. I started screaming, screaming for Edward.

"NO NO DON"T TOUCH ME...... EDWARRRDDDD. SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!"

"BELLA, BELLA, THE DOORS LOCKED, LET ME IN, BELLA …..." Edward was yelling and pounding on the door.

"Edward what is going on?" Carlisle and Officer Anderson said at the same time.

I could hear everything but my sight was stuck back at the Stanley house, it was like I was having a night terror one you can wake from. I heard wood crack and then I felt the presence of two other people in the room but could not see them all I could see was Dan and he was coming straight at me. "Don't let him hurt me again" I yelled.

"Bella, Bella we are right here, Dan is not here." Officer Anderson was saying.

"She's having a panic attach, with full on hallucinations, I'm going to give her a sedative to put her in a dreamless sleep. Edward my bag please!" Carlisle said.

Edward POV

I watched on helplessly. While Officer Anderson held her down and my dad filled a syringe to inject Bella with. This beautiful creature that I love with all my heart and soul was stuck in a hallucination that I can't save her from. I want to protect her but how can you protect someone from a ghost?

The drug finally started to take affect and they moved Bella to our bed and placed her under the covers.

"Edward she should sleep thought the night. She shouldn't have any dreams, but if she for some reason does wake up she maybe confused and disoriented. I'll keep my cell beside the bed and call me if she wakes and I'll come a running okay son" Dad said and left the room.

I crawled under the covers and pulled Bella into my arms and her close to me and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Bella, I love you and I am sorry there was nothing I could do for you tonight, but I love you and will help you thought all this no matter how long it takes." I whispered softly into her ear. I laid there holding her until I finally drifted off to sleep.

_Author's notes: I hope you liked it and again I am sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me!!!!_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

I woke up the next morning felling dazed and fuzzy. My eyes couldn't focus on anything and my head was swimming. "Edward, what happened" I could fell him laying next to me.

"Bella, your awake, are you okay? How do you feel?" he asked.

"I fell a little sick, like I have been drugged" I said.

"Well, Bella, you kind of had a fit last night and dad had to give you something to make you sleep. I need to call him in now that your awake." Edward turned over and grabbed his phone off the night stand.

"Hey, dad Bella's awake. …..Okay." Edward turned towards me "Dad is on his way to check you out"

About one minute later there was a knock at the door. "Come in dad" Edward said.

Carlisle opened the door and met me with a smile but there was concern in his eyes. "So, Bella dear how do you feel this morning?"

"Okay, just a little fuzzy in the head" I said with a laugh. He came and sat next to me and took out his stethoscope out of his black bag. "Bella, I just want to listen to breath and then I'm going to take your blood pressure."

"Okay" was all I could get out.

He listen to me breath, has I watched my chest rise and fall. Then he took my arm and tighten the cuff to my arm. I always hated this, the cuff always seemed to cut into my arm.

"Well, Bella everything looks good, I am glad to say. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember the ring and then going to the bathroom to get ready for bed and they... Oh my God I was back at the Stanley's house with him, but then it goes fuzzy after that."

"It will get better but Bella you had a break down last night and I can't say you won't have another one, you've been through a lot. I am going to subscribe you some medication that should help. I'll have Officer Anderson get it delivered today with everything else." He bent down and kissed my forehead and walked out the door "Oh one more thing, if you need me call and I'll come and check your vitals again in a few hours. Just rest, watch TV and I'll send Alice up with your breakfast in a bit." Then he shut the door.

Edward crawled up on the bed next to me and pulled me in his embrace. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I am now. Everything is fine when I'm in your arms." He pulled me tighter to his chest. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you to Edward, I'm just sorry I keep causing so many problems, just when I start feeling comfortable about being in the family and that we are all in this together then I go and do something like last night. Why can't they just catch Dan and this all be done with" I said with a big sigh.

"Bella, they will catch him soon and when they do everything will go back to normal, I promise." He bent down and kissed me. We laid there for what seemed like minutes but when there was a knock at the door and I checked the clock, to my surprise a hour had pasted my.

"Bella, Edward, I have breakfast for both of you" Alice said opening the door. Edward jumped up off the bed to help Alice with the tray of most wonderful smelling food.

"I hope you guys are hunger Mom has been cooking up a storm this morning" She said.

Edward placed the tray on the bed so we could eat sitting next to each other. "Hey guys I brought up a movie for you to watch, It's really funny "The Proposal" I love it when Sandra is dancing in the woods to Balls." She had was laughing just thinking about it.

"I love that part, I mean I just about peed myself the first time I watched it." I said happy to have something funny to watch and think about.

"Well, I'll let you rest and eat if you need anything let me know, alright." She skipped out the door sing Balls all the way down the hall.

"You just have to love her" Edward said placing the DVD in the machine.

"This look so good," taking a big bite of pancakes with strawberries and whip cream. "YUMMMMMM, you have to get over here and try this. I swear your mother should open a restaurant.

"She always wanted to do that when she was young but then she started having kids and she said cooking for a family was more fun then cooking for a bunch of strangers." He said taking a big bite then closing his eyes to enjoy the taste.

We had finished eating the pancakes, bacon, mushroom omelet and hasbrowns when there was another knock at the door.

"Yes" Edward said not paying much attention to the door and more on the tv.

Officer Anderson came in and sat on the chair next to the tv. "Bella, they are on Dan's trail, my hope is that they will have in custody by tonight. Keep your fingers crossed okay." He stood up and left the room.

"This could be over soon, Edward, really over" I said finding myself relaxing more than I have been in a very long time." After all that food and the side affects of the medication I found myself getting really tired. "Edward, I am going to take a nap I still feel medicated and now I am really full."

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to go down stairs for a bit and check in with dad." He kissed me a walked out the door. "I'll leave the door open for you."

I turned over and was out before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up a few hours later to a lot of noise coming form down stairs. I got up and slowly made my way down the stairs, that's when I heard that voice, the voice from my nightmares, Dan was in the house. I stopped and listened.

"She isn't in the house, she is in a safe house in Seattle." Carlisle was saying. I looked over the banister and saw the whole family, my family all tied up and Officer Anderson knocked out on the floor bleeding from the head. It looked like he came in the back door. Edward noticed me and mouthed run to me, but there is no way in hell I would not fight for my Edward and my family.

I went back up stairs and into Officer Anderson's room, there had to be some type of weapon in there, he was a cop after all. I searched and searched until I found a little black gun under his bed. Time to take my family and my life back.

Read or not Dan, time for payback.....

_Sorry it took so long, I am a photographer and things are starting to get really busy... I will try to update soon... Thank you for reading and Love each and everyone of you comments._


End file.
